


There Was A Time

by the_impardis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impardis/pseuds/the_impardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>although I am not hard set on the past relationship thing, I definitely think it would make for some very interesting conversations, and maybe leading to ( When Hartley was in the Cell ) Hartley trying to embarrass him by telling Caitlin and Barry about their past, and maybe putting him on mute when he starts to go into too much detail, if you know what I'm saying- ask from book-thyla</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Was A Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetPotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/gifts).



> Written as a gift for book-thyla who gave me the idea  
> Title taken from les mis because i have no shame and no imagination

Despite Hartley Rathaway being the one in the cell, and Caitlin and Barry being outside looking in on him, he maintained a smirk suggesting he was the one in control. Dr Wells was somewhere around the lab, and Cisco was recording the interrogation from the main room. He definitely did not volunteer for that job because he didn’t want to be down in the Pipeline with the latest prisoner.

Barry was still wearing his mask, but even through the crappy camera quality and that mask, Cisco could see that he was impatient with Hartley. So far he had given them absolutely nothing useful, only hinted that Dr Wells wasn’t all that he seemed. Caitlin had a far more collected face, but was clearly still angry at Hartley for the jibe about Ronnie. Not that Cisco could blame her. He’d almost forgotten how much of a dick Hartley could be when his aim was to make people hurt.

“For the last time Rathaway, what do you know about Dr Wells?” Barry was pacing in front of the cell, almost at superspeed, but holding himself back.

“Come on Hartley, things don’t have to be this way. We can try and sort something out between you and your parents.”

Caitlin’s suggestion soured Hartley’s smirk. It was the most emotion he had shown since being captured, but he quickly schooled his expression into something more neutral.

“I doubt you could do anything about my parents that I can’t solve by destroying their business.” Hartley paused for a moment and turned slightly to the camera. Cisco sucked in a breath.

“Where is Cisquito anyway? I would have thought that out of everyone here he would be the one most likely to want to talk to me.”

God-fucking-dammit.

Caitlin raised an eyebrow at Harley “Cisco? The same Cisco that you tormented every day until Dr Wells fired?”

Finally Hartley’s smirk morphed into a proper smile, albeit a conniving one. He turned fully to the camera. “Cisco, you never told anyone? That’s so cute.”

Cisco banged his head against the desk and wished desperately that Hartley was not here, not saying these things, not bringing up memories he had tried so hard to bury after Hartley disappeared. Why did this kind of stuff have to happen to him? He was a relatively good person most of the time, he thought.

Barry had stopped his pacing to turn and face Hartley “What hasn’t Cisco told us? And why should we believe anything you say when we actually trust Cisco?”

“I’m not saying I’m surprised he didn’t tell you. Just makes it more fun for me. We dated briefly.”

This was it. Cisco was dying. It was a bad dream and next thing he knew he would be naked in his third grade classroom.

“He was fun. Could do this great thing with his tongue that-”

Cisco pulled himself up and muted the speakers for the cell to the outside of the Pipeline, then thinking again, made some adjustments so the speakers came through in the main room.

“-and let me tell you, he was so much fun to suck off. Made such sweet noises and pulled my hair just right. And he fucked well. One time I got such bad carpet burn on my back that I had to sit forward in chairs for weeks.”

Hartley paused in his train of thought and looked directly into the camera. Cisco’s heart seized at the intensity of the look.

“Turned me off? That’s low, Cisco, especially after all those times you turned me on.”

Cisco shut off the audio feed and let out a groan that could have been either from frustration or arousal. He wasn’t exactly sure. He was pulled out of that mental struggle by a throat being cleared behind him.

He jumped out of his chair and twirled to see Barry and Caitlin staring at him. Caitlin was the one that broke the frosty silence between them.

“Is this why you always went on about how annoying he was?”

Memories of eating Chinese over physics discussions (arguments) and laughing at Hartley’s jokes when they weren’t at the expense of others leapt up unplanned. A lump stuck in Cisco’s throat.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i've written for this fandom and the first fic i've written at all for like 2 years so i apologise


End file.
